Choke On Those Words
by Kaiyote
Summary: “I don't believe in you anymore.” Set after One Giant Leap. Incest, Slash.


**If you want to read a better-formatted version, please go to my Fanfiction Livejournal _theblackmonster._**

**A/N:** Ahh! This took me way too long to write. Anyway, this takes place after _One Giant Leap_, but it ignores the ending with Simone and Peter, and I think probably all of the events in _Collision_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes.

**Warnings: **Incest, which means Nathan/Peter. So, if that freaks you out, then please, don't read this. I really don't want to freak you out.

**Choke On Those Words**

* * *

The last person that Peter expects to find standing in his apartment by the door leading _out_ of it is Nathan. But there he is, standing there as if Peter were the one intruding in _Nathan's_ apartment, not the other way around.

"What're you doing? How'd you even get in?"

He moves toward Nathan slowly, almost cautiously, but Nathan doesn't even move. Hardly even blinks at the fact that he should _not_ be in Peter's apartment after everything that had happened.

"I have a key."

Nathan's expression changes for barely even a moment as Peter glares at him, but the expression shifts back to the same blank one. The same expression of nothingness and apathy Nathan had been wearing just moments before.

"You gave me a key, Pete."

The glare deepens on Peter's face, but he only takes a few more steps closer to Nathan before stopping. He holds out his hand expectantly, but once again, Nathan makes no movement.

The look of confusion on Nathan's face at his outstretched hand only makes the anger that Peter is desperately trying to hold in check come closer to bubbling over the surface.

"Give me the fucking key, _Nathan._"

The blank, apathetic expression on Nathan's face vanishes, only to be left with one filled with amusement. Peter isn't even sure he could even attempt to keep his anger from getting out of control at this point.

"What? Are you still hung up over what I told the press?"

"Still hung up? _Still hung up!_"

Peter is only barely aware of his yelling when he stops, shoving Nathan backwards and into the wall directly behind the door that Nathan had obviously entered from only moments before.

Somehow in the movements of shoving Nathan into the wall, Nathan had turned everything around. Peter was now the one with his back pressing into the wall, and Nathan pressing into him.

Peter relaxes then, there is no use to move right now, anyway. Nathan's grip is loose in the first place, and there is nothing _really_ of Nathan holding him down.

"Come on, Peter, it was just a story to tell them. No one has to know what we can do."

Something in Nathan's eyes flicker then, and Peter only has just enough time to recognize just what it is before Nathan is kissing him. The world and everything with it seems to disappear as Nathan's hands slowly drift from his arms, and Peter can feel them sliding under his shirt.

For a moment he forgets everything, and there is only the thought of _Nathan, Nathan, NathanNathanNathan_ echoing in his mind.

Reality kicks in, though, along with Nathan's words, and Peter angrily shoves Nathan away from him. This time Nathan's back hits the door with a loud thud.

"What the hell, Nathan? What do you think you're trying to do? Is this going to be the same way it was before? _No one needs to know, Peter. It's our little secret. Don't tell Mom or Dad, they wouldn't understand. We're the only ones who need to know._"

The realization hits Peter hard as he stares at Nathan's face. Although he does not say anything, the expression held there would be the same if Nathan were speaking to him.

_This is the way it's always going to be. Why are you fighting this now?_

He sighs.

"I'm tired of it, Nathan. I trusted you! I thought you had changed, I thought you could love me. But you're just the same as you were before. Hell! You're even worse than before. Just give me the key, and leave, and don't ever come back. I just can't take anymore lies from you."

Peter turns away from Nathan then, and there is the sound of something dropping to the floor. The sound of the door opening. The sound of himself sighing, whether from relief or sadness, he has no idea.

"I don't believe in you anymore."

For a moment, time seems to stretch on forever. He knows Nathan is still standing there, at the door, waiting and wondering when, if he should close it. Half of Peter wants for Nathan to just close the door, never come back into his life ever again.

The other half wants to run out the door and tell Nathan to never leave him again.

Times resumes. Peter doesn't move.

The door closes.


End file.
